Brother Complex
by Glace Aquarii
Summary: Aiolos pergi, tapi datang seorang pemuda yang mirip dengannya. Apakah yang akan Marin lakukan?


**Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada-sensei**

.

**Warning : Typo(s), dkk.**

.

**Brother Complex**

.

.

"Nii-chan, temani Marin main ya," kata seorang anak perempuan berambut orange pada kakak laki-lakinya yang berbeda dua tahun itu. "Marin kan mau selalu main sama nii-chan, tapi nii-chan sibuk."

Anak laki-laki itu menutup buku PR-nya lalu menatap adik perempuannya lembut. "Maafin nii-chan ya, Marin. Memangnya Marin mau main apa sama nii-chan sekarang?"

Marin terlihat berpikir. Dia menyentuh dahinya dengan telunjuknya seraya sedikit menunduk. Kakaknya itu tersenyum saat melihat wajahnya yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Masak-masakan! Marin akan masak makanan nii-chan dan nii-chan harus coba ya," katanya dengan mata berkilat senang. Dia langsung menarik tangan nii-channya ke halaman belakang rumahnya. "Nii-chan duduk dulu ya, Marin akan ambil alat masak-masakannya."

Aiolos duduk di rumput, melihat Marin berlari kecil memasuki rumahnya. Tidak lama kemudian dia melihat adiknya kembali dengan tangan penuh dengan tumpukan alat memasak ukuran mini.

Setelah meletakan semua peralatan itu Marin pun duduk di hadapan nii-channya. "Nii-chan tunggu saja ya, Marin akan masak telur dadar untuk nii-chan."

"Baiklah, nii-chan akan menunggu masakanmu. Masakan Marin pasti enak," kata Aiolos seraya tersenyum manis pada adik satu-satunya itu.

Aiolos selalu menemani adiknya kapanpun walaupun dia sibuk. Hanya karena satu alasan. Dia sangat menyayangi adiknya dan dia tahu Marin juga meyayanginya.

"Nii-chan, hari ini bantu Marin buat PR ya? Marin tidak begitu mengerti dengan pelajaran baru yang sensei ajarkan hari ini." Marin memohon pada nii-channya yang sedang membersihkan meja belajarnya yang di penuhi dengan tumpukan buku.

"Matematika ya? Baiklah, ayo!"

.

Hari itu Marin menunggu Aiolos di depan smp-nya untuk menjemputnya karena mereka akan ke perpustakaan kota bersama untuk belajar. Langit tampak gelap. Angin berhembus kencang siang itu hingga Marin harus memegang erat kertas-kertas dalam lengannya.

"Marin, kenapa ga belajar sama kita saja?" Tanya salah satu temannya yang prihatin pada Marin.

"Tidak, aku akan belajar sama Aio-nii saja. Dia kan lebih pintar dari pada kalian dan kalian juga akan belajar dengan pacar-pacar kalian kan. Asik sekali," kata Marin menggoda. "Sudah sana pergi."

"Dasar Brother Complex," balas temannya. "Ya sudah, kami pergi dulu ya."

Setelah teman-temannya pergi. Marin menatap langit di atasnya. "Gelap sekali. Apa akan hujan? Nii-chan kenapa lama sekali ya? Aku harap tidak terjadi sesuatu padanya," ucapnya seraya menahan helaian rambut yang mulai menampar-nampar pipinya. Marin mengeluarkan telepon genggam-nya lalu menghubungi nomor sang kakak.

Hubungan tersambung tapi panggilan itu tak kunjung di jawab. Marin terus mengulang panggilan itu berpuluh-puluhkali. Setelah lima menit dia menunggu, dia pun menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menunggu di tempat lain.

"Nii-chan, aku tunggu di cafe biasa kita makan ya." Sebelum dia pergi, dia pun mengirimkan pesan pada kakaknya.

Dia berlari-lari kecil karena takut hujan akan segera turun. Langit sangat gelap dan angin sangat kencang, sudah pasti pertanda akan hujan deras atau bahkan badai. Marin terus berlari lalu berhenti tepat di depan cafe itu dengan napas terengah-engah.

Sedangkan Aiolos, dia sedang berdiri di depan kantor guru karena keterlambatannya hari ini. Sebenarnya dia bangun pagi, tapi karena dia pergi dengan Marin dan gadis itu bangun kesiangan maka ia pun ikut terlambat. Apa lagi dia dan Marin berbeda sekolah dan jaraknya cukup jauh.

"Maafkan saya, sensei. Saya tidak akan terlambat lagi." Aiolos tertunduk menyesal di hadapan sensei terkiller satu sekolah itu. Dia tidak mungkin bisa menang melawannya walaupun dia mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kamu sudah boleh pulang. Tapi kalau kamu terlambat lagi, hukuman kamu akan lebih berat daripada membersihkan lorong lantai dua."

"Terima kasih, sensei."

Setelah itu dia pun berjalan menuju kelasnya. Mengambil tas sekolahnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas mejanya lalu mencari telepon genggamnya. Dia pun sangat kaget setelah melihat panggilan tak terjawabnya.

"Lima puluh kali? Marin memang luar biasa." Aiolos tersenyum dan setelah melihat pesan masuk dia segera berlari keluar. "Aku harus segera pergi atau Marin akan jadi nenek-nenek bawel."

Hujan turun dengan derasnya saat itu. Aiolos yang tidak membawa payung pun hanya bisa menggunakan tasnya sebagai pengganti. Dia berlari dengan kencangnya bahkan sesekali dia hampir terpleset karena genangan air di jalan.

Setelah ia sampai di seberang dari cafe itu. Dia berhenti sesaat untuk mengatur napasnya yang tidak teratur itu. Sesaat kemudian dia memutuskan untuk berlari menyeberangi jalanan yang tidak terlalu lebar tersebut. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya terang menyinarinya dari arah kiri.

Mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju ke arahnya. Bunyi klakson terdengar nyaring, tapi itu tidak bisa membuat Aiolos sampai keseberang melainkan membuatnya terhenti di tengah perjalanannya tersebut. Tubuh Aiolos terhempas jauh dan reflek mobil itu berhenti, tapi setelah itu mobil itu melaju lagi.

Beberapa orang yang ada di dalam cafe berlari keluar termasuk Marin yang sedari tadi duduk seraya memainkan telepon genggamnya. "Siapa itu? Yang nabrak ga bertanggung jawab banget!" Teriak Marin ke arah mobil itu pergi.

Beberapa orang pemuda berlari menerobos hujan deras itu untuk melihat siapa yang tertabrak. "Aiolos!"

Nama itu membuat Marin tersentak dan langsung melihat ke arah pemuda itu mengelilingi orang yang tertabrak. Dia pun berlari dan berhenti tepat di sebelah tubuh tak berdaya itu. Kakinya melemas dan dia pun jatuh terduduk.

"N-Nii-chan! Kalian kenapa diam saja? Cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit!" Teriak Marin. Air mata mulai berjatuhan dari mata nya. "Aio-nii!"

Mereka pun segera pergi ke rumah sakit, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menyelamatkannya.

"Maafkan saya, tapi saya tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk menyelamatkan anak anda," kata pria dengan jas putih panjang pada ibu dari dua anak itu. "Saya harap anda bisa melalui semuanya dengan baik dan merelakan kepergiannya. Saya permisi."

Tidak ada suara selain isakan dari Marin. Mamanya pun mendekatinya lalu memeluk anak perempuannya itu.

"Ma, semua ini gara-gara Marin. Aio-nii kecelakaan karena Marin! Marin yang udah bunuh nii-chan!" Teriak gadis itu di lorong yang sepi. "Marin.. Marin.."

"Sudahlah, Marin. Ini bukan salah kamu." Sang mama mempererat pelukannya. "Tenang, sayang. Biarkan Aiolos tenang disana."

"Tapi Marin.. Marin ga mau.. Marin mau ketemu sama Aio-nii!"

Marin terus menangis dalam pelukan sang mama. Mencurahkan semua kesedihannya, dan rasa sayangnya pada sang kakak. Wajarlah, mereka selalu berdua di rumah karena mama yang selalu sibuk bekerja setelah sang papa meninggal dunia.

Hari-hari Marin yang cerah berubah menjadi kelam. Dia bukanlah Marin yang dulu. Marin yang selalu ceria, Marin yang selalu menjahili temannya di sekolah dan Marin yang selalu menceritakan kebaikan sang kakak pada teman-temannya. Dia berubah menjadi Marin yang pendiam, dan penyendiri. Dia hanya menghabiskan hari-harinya itu dalam kamar.

Air mata terus berjatuhan dari kedua matanya yang sembab. Membasahi pipi bahkan wajah cantiknya. Rambutnya berantakan tak terawat dan tubuhnya mulai mengurus.

"Sampai kapan kamu akan berada di kamar, sayang? Kasihan kan Aiolos kalau dia melihatmu seperti ini. Dia pasti akan sangat menyesal bahkan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Kamu bisakan hidup untuk kakak kamu?"

Perkataan sang mama terus berulang di dalam kepalanya dan dia tersadar akan suatu hal yang sangat penting. Dia tidak boleh membuat kakaknya sedih, menyesal dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Tepat setelah itu, Marin memutuskan untuk tetap menjalani kehidupannya. Bukan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi juga untuk kakaknya.

Marin pun membuka pintu kamarnya. Melihat mamanya yang juga terlihat semakin mengurus. "Marin sadar, ma. Marin ga boleh membuang-buang waktu Marin hanya untuk menangisi kepergian Aio-nii. Marin harus bisa buat Aio-nii bahagia disana."

Sang mama mengangguk mengerti. Senyuman jelas tergambar diwajahnya yang sudah mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda penuaan. Dia memeluk anaknya penuh kasih sayang. "Iya, kamu benar, sayang."

Akhirnya perlahan tapi pasti waktu Marin yang terhenti saat Aiolos meninggal mulai berjalan kembali. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali bersekolah dan bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

"Marin, kamu sudah tidak apa-apa?" Semua teman-teman dekat Marin langsung mengerumuninya dan melemparkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar perasaannya. Marin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lalu berjalan bersama temannya menuju kelas.

Mereka pun duduk di tempat duduknya dan teman-temannya kembali mengerumuninya. Melemparkannya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama dengan sebelumnya.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok, aku sudah mengetahui apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Aku tidak boleh hanya berdiam diri di rumah, tidak melakukan apa-apa. Pasti Aio-nii akan sedih." Marin tersenyum saat mengatakan hal itu.

Tepat setelah itu, bel berbunyi. Menandakan kalau pelajaran akan segera di mulai. Mereka semua duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing dan menunggu sang sensei masuk ke kelas. Tidak lama kemudian sensei masuk dengan seorang pemuda berambut coklat tidak terlalu gelap di belakangnya.

Marin mengenal sosok itu. Sosok yang menyerupai orang itu. Orang yang baru saja meninggal beberapa minggu lalu. Orang yang merupakan kakaknya. Gadis berambut orange itu langsung berdiri dan menunjuk pemuda itu dengan telunjuk kanannya.

"Aio-nii!" Teriaknya. Membuat semua orang yang ada disana langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada Marin. "Ke..ke..ke..ke..kenapa nii-chan bisa ada disini?"

Pemuda itu menatap Marin dengan tatapan bingung. "Apa kamu stalker? Kenapa kamu bisa tahu namaku 'Aio', tapi kenapa kamu memanggilku dengan sebutan nii-chan? Aku bahkan tidak punya adik."

"Marin, tolong duduk. Saya akan memperkenalkan murid baru di kelas ini." Marin pun duduk dan membiarkan pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Aiolia, baru saja pindah ke Tokyo. Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua juga kamu, gadis orange."

"Aiolia? Kenapa dia sangat mirip dengan Aio-nii?" Tanya Marin pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak percaya kalau ini nyata. Gadis itu pun mencubit lengannya. "Aw! Sakit! Jadi ini bukan mimpi? Tapi.."

"Hentikan itu, Marin. Atau hal yang kamu lakukan itu akan mengganggu kegiatan belajar mengajar. Aiolia, silahkan duduk di belakang Marin," perintah sang sensei.

Aiolia pun membungkuk hormat lalu berjalan ke tempat yang di tunjuk oleh sensei. "Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Marin." Aiolia tersenyum padanya.

Marin hanya terdiam, dia memperhatikan pemuda itu. Dari detail rambutnya, wajahnya bahkan sampai tinggi badannya. "Lebih tinggi nii-chan dan rambutnya lebih gelap nii-chan."

"Bisakah kamu mengalihkan pandangan dariku dan fokus untuk belajar? Aku tahu kok wajahku ini di atas rata-rata, tapi kamu tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu," kata Aiolia, dia memangku wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya seraya menatap Marin yang berada di depannya.

"Baiklah." Setelah mengatakan itu Marin kembali memperhatikan sensei yang berada di depan kelas. "Di atas rata-rata?"

Marin tidak bisa fokus pada pelajarannya karena pemuda yang duduk di belakangnya. "Nii-chan.." Kerinduannya pada sang kakak pun meluap lagi karenanya.

Lagi-lagi air mata tumpah dari matanya, membuat lembaran kertas yang berada di atas mejanya basah. Temannya yang berada di sebelahnya pun khawatir.

"Marin, kamu kenapa?" Tanya gadis berambut hijau cemas. "Marin?"

Marin pun menghapus air matanya dengan jari-jarinya lalu menatap temannya itu. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Shaina," ucapnya pelan seraya menunjukan senyuman yang ia buat-buat.

"Kamu yakin? Kalau kamu merasa kurang sehat lebih baik kamu ke uks saja," saran Shaina yang terlihat cemas.

"Sensei." Aiolia mengangkat tangannya. Setelah mendapat perhatian dari si sensei, dia pun melanjutkan. "Saya rasa Marin tidak sehat. Bagaimana kalau dia beristirahat saja di ruang uks?"

Sang sensei mencoba mempertimbangkan ucapan muridnya itu lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah, tolong antarkan dia ke uks, Aiolia."

"Saya mengerti, sensei. Ayo, Marin," kata Aiolia seraya membantu Marin untuk berdiri padahal Marin tidak membutuhkan bantuan itu. "Kami permisi, sensei."

Tidak ada yang mengatakan sepatah kata pun dalam perjalanan menuju ke ruang uks yang berada di lantai satu bangunan sekolah itu. Aiolia yang merasa tidak nyaman pun mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kamu memanggilku Aio-nii tadi? Apa aku mengingatkanmu pada seseorang?" Tanyanya ragu.

Marin mengangkat wajahnya. Padangannya lurus kedepan. "Aiolos onii-chan adalah kakakku. Dia baru saja meninggal beberapa minggu lalu dan kamu sangat mirip dengannya. Ya, itulah kenapa aku mengira kamu Aio-nii tadi. Maaf."

Aiolia tertunduk. "Maaf, harusnya aku tidak menanyakan hal itu."

Marin mencoba untuk tersenyum agar Aiolia tidak merasa bersalah. "Tidak apa, aku sudah bisa menerima kalau dia sudah tidak ada. Tapi..kamu mengingatkanku padanya."

"Adakah hal yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu? Aku merasa tidak enak," katanya serius. "Aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau aku menggantikannya? Kamu bisa memanggilku Aio-nii kalau kamu mau."

Marin menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Langkahnya terhenti karena rasa keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Menyadari orang yang di sebelahnya berhenti, Aiolia pun ikut berhenti.

"Aku serius, aku tidak ingin melihatmu sedih begitu. Apa lagi itu karena nii-chanmu yang sangat mirip denganku. Kebetulan aku juga ingin memiliki seorang adik kok," katanya seraya membuang muka karena rasa malu yang besar. Aiolia memang menginginkan seorang adik. Mungkin saja pertemuannya disini dengan Marin bukan sebuah kebetulan, tapi sesuatu yang sudah di atur oleh sang pencipta.

"Baiklah kalau kamu tidak masalah dengan semua itu, tapi kamu harus melakukan apa yang biasanya Aio-nii lakukan bersamaku." Senyuman manis Marin terlihat memiliki arti tersembunyi yang tidak menyenangkan.

.

"Marin, cepat bangun." Aiolia menguncangkan tubuh Marin yang masih tertidur pagi itu. "Marin, kita akan terlambat kalau kamu tidak bangun sekarang!"

"Maaf ya Aiolia-kun. Marin memang selalu seperti itu," kata mama tertawa kecil. "Mungkin kamu harus menggunakan ini?"

Mama memberikan sebuah benda putih yang di gunakan untuk memperkeras suara. "Toa?" Aiolia pun mencobanya. "Mariiiiinnnnn, ayo bangunnnn!"

"Apa?!" Marin langsung membuka matanya dan terduduk di atas kasurnya. "Ada apa?"

Aiolia pun tertawa melihat ekspresi kaget Marin dan wajah baru bangun tidurnya. "Ya ampun, wajahmu kacau sekali. Lebih baik kamu segera mandi dan kita akan langsung pergi."

Marin melihat jam dindingnya lalu mendorong Aiolia keluar dari kamarnya. "Tidak sopan tahu masuk ke kamar perempuan sembarangan. Sana tunggu di luar. Aku akan selesai dalam beberapa menit."

"Hey! Kamu tidak perlu mendorongku seperti itu kan? Hey!" Aiolia nyaris saja terjatuh saat Marin menaikan tingkat kekuatan yang ia gunakan untuk mendorongnya keluar.

Pintu di tutup dengan keras dari dalam. Membuat Aiolia nyaris tuli dan mengalami serangan jantung. Ya, hanya nyaris. Kalau itu terjadi, Marin harus bertanggung jawab berkali-kali lipat parahnya dari apa yang ia lakukan.

Mama yang sudah ada di luar hanya bisa tertawa melihat kedua remaja itu. "Saat Aiolos membangunkannya, dia juga mengalami hal yang sama denganmu. Aku senang Marin bisa bertemu denganmu, Aiolia."

.

"Hari ini kamu harus menemaniku belajar di rumah karena besok akan ada ulangan matematika," perintah Marin seraya menyendokan sesuap nasi kedalam mulutnya.

"Di rumah? Kenapa kita tidak belajar di tempat lain saja? Seperti di perpustakaan atau cafe?" Saran Aiolia. Dia mengambil beberapa gorengan yang ada di tempat makan Marin.

"Cafe?" Marin menunduk. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ingatannya akan waktu itu kembali terulang di dalam kepalanya. Saat-saat dimana Aiolos terhempas jauh dari posisinya yang tadi. "Ti-tidak, di rumah saja!"

"Hmm? Baiklah, di rumah."

"Ya! Di rumah saja dan aku akan membuatkan makan malam juga untukmu."

"Itu yang selalu kamu lakukan bersama Aiolos juga, kan? Baiklah, aku dengan senang hati menerimanya."

.

Hari-hari Aiolia di penuhi dengan kegiatan menemani Marin kesana kemari selayaknya seorang kakak. Awalnya dia merasa terpaksa dan terbebani, tapi lama kelamaan dia bisa menerimanya dan sangat senang apa bila Marin mengajaknya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah perasaan baru. Perasaan yang mengantikan perasaan kalau dia hanya menganggap Marin sebagai adiknya.

"Marin, sampai kapan kamu akan menjadikan Aiolia-kun sebagai pengganti Aiolos-san?" Tanya beberapa teman Marin yang mungkin memiliki sedikit ketertarikan pada Aiolia. "Kasihankan dia tidak bisa bebas karena kamu selalu menempel padanya."

"Dia tidak keberatan kok. Buktinya dia yang menawarkan untuk menjadi pengganti dari Aio-nii," kata Marin tenang.

"Tapi kan kamu tidak tahu perasaannya yang sesungguhnya."

"Tidak, aku tau dengan jelas. Dia senang dan akan selalu begitu. Dia kan sama seperti Aio-nii."

"Apa kamu menyukainya?"

"Tidak, mana mungkin sih aku menyukai kakakku sendiri. Walaupun kelakuanku padanya berlebihan sebagai adik, itu kan hanya karena aku ini pengidap brother complex tingkat akut," bela Marin yakin. Membuat teman-temannya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk kembali pada kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Aiolia yang mendengar percakapan itu hanya bisa berdiri di depan kelas dalam diam. Dia sudah tau apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan dan dugaannya benar. Dia menyukai orang yang seharusnya hanya ia anggap sebagai adik. Aiolia berjalan perlahan kedalam kelas dan Marin langsung menyambutnya. Dia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lalu duduk di kursinya.

Ya. Selalu seperti itu. Dia tidak tahu kapan perasaannya ini tidak dapat di tahan lagi. Tapi yang ia tahu.. Dia harus berusaha untuk menutupi semuanya dari Marin dan yang lainnya.

"Aio-nii, ayo kita pulang!" Ajak Marin bersemangat. Dia menarik tangan Aiolia seperti biasanya. Aiolia pun berdiri dan mengikuti Marin. Gadis itu mengajaknya ke taman karena dia ingin menghirup udara segar.

"Disini nyaman sekali ya." Marin menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya. "Oh ya, Aio-nii. Apa kamu dengar apa yang aku dan teman-temanku bicarakan di kelas tadi?"

"Pembicaraan apa memangnya?" Tanya Aiolia pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Mereka bilang aku suka sama Aio-nii. Mana mungkin sih aku suka sama Aio-nii. Kita kan adik-kakak," kata Marin lalu menatap Aiolia yang duduk di sampingnya. "Ya, kan?"

Aiolia mengangguk. "Ya. Mana mungkin kamu menyukaiku."

"Rasa sayangku pada Aio-nii kan tidak lebih dari adik pada kakaknya. Marin sayang sama Aio-nii." Marin memeluk lengan kanan Aiolia. Hal itu tentu saja membuat wajah Aiolia bersemu merah. Dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan menghindari tatapan Marin.

"Ada apa, Aio-nii? Aku sudah melakukan hal yang salah?" Tanya Marin yang bingung dengan kelakuan Aiolia itu.

"Ah tidak kok."

.

Dua bulan berlalu dan Aiolia rasa perasaan yang ada padanya sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Perasaan sukanya pada gadis berambut orange itu terus bertambah tiap harinya. Dia memutuskan untuk memberitahu Marin tentang perasaan itu.

"Marin, kamu bisa ikut aku sebentar pulang sekolah nanti?" Tanya Aiolia.

"Baiklah. Tidak biasanya Aio-nii minta di temani. Biasanyakan aku yang selalu menyeret nii-chan kemana-mana," ucap Marin tidak percaya.

"Terima kasih ya." Tidak ada balasan lain dari Aiolia lalu dia bergumam kecil pada dirinya sendiri. "Kamu akan tahu nanti, Marin."

Tidak terasa sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah. Aiolia menunggu Marin di depan gerbang sekolah karena Marin harus menyelesaikan tugas piket bersama yang lain.

"Aio-nii, aku lama ya?" Tanya Marin cemas. Ia membungkuk lalu memegang kedua lututnya karena kelelahan. "Semuanya berantakan! Aku langsung lari dari sana begitu selesai karena Aio-nii sudah menunggu lama."

"Ah, aku tidak menunggu selama itu kok. Lagipula, aku yang memintamu untuk ikut denganku siang ini." Aiolia tersenyum lalu memunggungi Marin. "Ayo kita pergi sekarang."

"Baiklah!"

Mereka berjalan ke sebuah taman di dekat sekolah. Aiolia duduk. Disusul oleh Marin.

"Ada apa? Apa Aio-nii menunggu seseorang disini?" Tanyanya bingung.

Aiolia pun menatapnya. "Marin, sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu," ucapnya pelan.

"Apa itu?"

"Sebenarnya aku.. Aku.."

"Aku apa?"

"Menyukaimu, Marin."

"Menyukaiku? Sebagai adik, kan?"

"Bukan. Bukan sebagai adik."

"Tidak mungkin. Jangan bercandah ah, Aio-nii." Marin tertawa dan memberikan sebuah tinju ringan di bahu 'kakaknya'.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Marin. Aku serius! Beberapa bulan yang lalu aku sadar kalau aku menyukaimu dan rasa sukaku itu bukan rasa suka kakak kepada adiknya," ucap Aiolia serius.

"Tapi aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai kakakku!"

"Kalau begitu aku berhenti! Aku lelah terus berpura-pura kalau kamu itu adikku! Aku lelah menjadi Aiolos yang sudah tidak ada! Aku juga hanya manusia biasa yang mempunyai perasaan!"

"Kamu itu kakakku! Aiolos-nii!" Marin berdiri dan sekejap kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan Aiolia di kursi taman itu. "Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! Nii-chan.."

.

Pagi itu Marin terbangun dari tidurnya. Tidak ada suara Aiolia dan mama yang selalu mengganggu tidurnya. Matanya mencari sang pemuda berambut coklat yang selalu membangunkannya tiap pagi, tapi dia tidak bisa menemukannya. Dia pun teringat akan kejadian kemarin. Kejadian yang menjadi akhir dari hubungan adik-kakak mereka berdua.

"Marin, kalau kamu sudah bangun, cepat mandi. Kamu bisa terlambat ke sekolah." Suara pelan sang mama terdengar dari depan pintu kamarnya. Membuat Marin tersadar kalau dia harus pergi ke sekolah.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap untuk pergi sekolah pun ia keluar dari kamarnya dan duduk di meja makan. Sang mama terlihat sibuk mengoleskan selai kacang pada roti yang berada di tangannya.

Suasana pagi itu sangat sepi. Berbeda dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Marin berpikir, apa karena satu orang tidak ada semuanya jadi berubah?

Aiolia benar-benar berhasil menggantikan kehadiran Aiolos di rumah itu. Dia mengembalikan keceriaan yang hilang itu hanya dengan kehadirannya disana. Dan semua itu hilang hanya karena Marin tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau Aiolia bukan kakak kandungnya. Dia tidak bisa menerima kalau Aiolia adalah orang yang bisa menyukainya lebih dari adik.

"Kalau kamu bertengkar dengan Aiolia, lebih baik kamu segera berbaikan dengannya. Mama senang saat dia berada disini," ucap mama lalu melahap rotinya perlahan.

"Aku tidak bisa, ma. Dia menyukaiku.."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia menyukaimu, Marin. Dia kan bukan kakakmu, Aiolos."

Ternyata hanya Marin yang mengira kalau Aiolia adalah Aiolos.

"Dan mama sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama. Dari caranya menatapmu, berbicara denganmu dan membantumu. Sebenarnya sikapmu padanya juga berubah. Tidak seperti kamu dengan Aiolos akhir-akhir ini. Ya.. Mama tidak menyalahkanmu karena tidak menyadarinya. Mama akui kamu itu benar-benar seorang Brother Complex." Mama tekekeh pelan.

Marin terdiam memikirkan hal itu. Benarkah dia juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Aiolia? Benarkah dia tidak menganggap Aiolia sebagai pengganti Aiolos selama ini? Dia menyingkirkan semua pikiran itu dan tetap berusaha percaya pada satu hal. Aiolia hanya pengganti Aiolos, kakaknya.

"Sudahlah, ma. Marin berangkat dulu ya. Kalau ada apa-apa telepon saja Marin. Jangan telepon Aiolia." Lalu Marin pergi ke sekolahnya.

Perjalanan panjang kesekolah yang biasanya selalu dilalui dengan hal-hal konyol dengan Aiolia terasa sangat membosankan hari ini. Marin menghela napas saat menyadari kalau dia mengharapkan Aiolia ada disini dan berjalan di sampingnya.

"Cukup, Marin!" Dia berteriak pada dirinya sendiri. Berharap rasa kesepiannya akan hilang begitu saja dengan suaranya. Tapi itu tidak berhasil dan bahkan hal itu membuat ia merasa lebih kesepian. "Berbicara pada diri sendiri memang menyedihkan."

Dia terus berjalan dalam diam setelah itu. Beberapa menit kemudian gedung sekolahnya terlihat. Marin pun memasukinya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Aiolia sudah duduk di kursi yang berada di belakangnya, tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya mencoret-coret sebuah kertas dengan garis hingga menciptakan gambar abstrak tak bernilai.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Marin. Dia mencoba untuk tetap bersikap ramah dan melupakan kalau kejadian kemarin tidak ada, tapi dia tidak bisa membuat pemuda itu melakukan hal yang sama. Aiolia tetap diam. Tidak membalas sapaan Marin dan hal itu membuat Marin merasa sedih. Dia teringat saat Aiolia membalas sapaannya dan bahkan menyapanya duluan.

Marin menggeleng keras. Berusaha membuang memori itu. Tapi dia sadar memori itu tidak mungkin hilang dalam waktu sekejap dan tak berbekas.

Setelah belajar selama dua jam penuh semua anak murid sekolah itu pun di biarkan untuk istirahat. Beberapa siswi memutuskan untuk mendekati Aiolia dan mengajaknya berbicara.

"Aiolia-kun, apa kamu bertengkar dengan Marin? Dia pasti telah melakukan hal yang buruk padamu."

"Bagaimana kalau kamu _hang out _bersama kami nanti siang? Atau mungkin mengerjakan tugas bersama?"

"Mengerjakan tugas? Kurasa lebih baik kita bersenang-senang! Bagaimana kalau kita karaoke?"

Marin mencoba menyakinkan dirinya saat sebuah perasaan aneh mulai ia rasakan. "Aku hanya menganggap dia sebagai kakakku dan aku ini Brother Complex. Dia hanya kakakku dan aku ini Brother Complex." Dia terus mengulang kalimat itu seperti sebuah kaset yang rusak.

"Karaoke? Itu ide bagus! Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita _blind date _saja? Aiolia-kun juga ikut ya!"

"_Blind date_? Kurasa akan seru, tapi kalau dia malah tertarik pada perempuan lain bagaimana?"

"Benar juga. Ya sudah, kita pergi sa-"

"Hentikan itu!" Marin berdiri dan berteriak keras. Membuat semua mata menatapnya kaget dan bingung. "Bisakah kalian menjauh dari Aiolia?"

Semuanya terdiam. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara dan Marin memutuskan untuk berlari keluar karena malu. Aiolia mengejarnya.

"Marin, kamu kenapa?" Tanyanya cemas. Dia berhasil menangkap tangan Marin dan membuatnya berhenti.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi kamu tiba-tiba saja berteriak dan berlari begitu saja."

"Itu karena mereka mendekatimu seenaknya!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang padamu kalau aku berhenti menjadi kakakmu."

"Lalu kenapa kamu mengejarku? Kan sudah tidak ada 'status' yang bisa membuatmu mengejar dan menanyaiku alasan atas apa yang aku lakukan!"

"Itu karena.. Aku menyukaimu, Marin. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu."

"A-aku.." Suara Marin mengecil hingga Aiolia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang Marin ucapkan.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu kalau suaramu seperti itu."

"Aku.." Lagi-lagi tidak bisa terdengar.

"Apa?"

"Aku juga menyukaimu, bodoh!"

Mata Aiolia membesar saat mendengar teriakan gadis itu, tapi sesaat kemudian dia kembali normal lalu tertawa. "Bukan sebagai kakak, kan?"

"Iya.."

"Kalau begitu buktikan padaku."

"Baiklah!"

.

.

.

Fin~


End file.
